


Lance Month Ficlets

by annalyia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Homesickness, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Sparring, Team Bonding, Underage Drinking, it's because there's a pre-lions one and lance doesn't know pidge isn't a dude, lots of that good good fluffy bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: it's lance month, so i decided to do some short(ish....) works involving him, the other paladins, allura, and coran!  please enjoy :)





	1. dinner and a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene for lance and hunk

Lance narrows his eyes.  “That doesn’t even look like food.”

“That’s because it’s just the ingredients,” Hunk replies with a huff.  

“I’m just saying.”  Lance shrugs before continuing, “I’m not sure it’ll actually become food once you’re done with it.”

“I think you mean once _we’re_ done with it,” Hunk corrects.  “You offered to help me make dinner tonight, so get ready to help.”

Hopping up on the counter, Lance continues with his pouting and complaints and doubts.  

“The counter is for food, not for your butt,” Hunk scolds.  Lance stares at his best friend but doesn’t move. “Well, if you’re gonna give me less room to work with, the least you can do is hold this bowl while I use it.”  Hunk hands a bowl to Lance, who carefully positions it on his lap. Various things are carefully measured and poured into the bowl by Hunk, who seems to have a permanent slight frown of concentration on his lips.  He hands Lance a spoon. “Can you start stirring this?”

Lance begrudgingly takes the spoon from Hunk and begins folding the ingredients together.  “This still looks weird,” he grumbles.

“It's not earth food, so what do you expect?  We've been out here for a while, buddy. How are you not used to this yet?”

Lance sighs dejectedly.  “I-I don't know, Hunk,” he replies sadly.  “I mean, you always make great food, a-and I love what you do, but I miss earth food.  I miss pizza and garlic knots and my mom's cooking. Not saying I don't love yours, but you know what I mean.”

“Y-yeah, I get what you mean,” Hunk says.  He puts down the measuring cup he had and turns to face Lance.  “I miss knowing exactly what I was making and how it was going to taste instead of just throwing things together and hoping for the best.”

“Hey, give yourself some credit.  You’ve done as good as job as you can with what you have.”

Hunk purses his lips.  After some thinking, he takes the bowl from Lance’s lap and dumps its contents into the trash.  “We’re gonna try something different today,” he announces. The bowl receives a quick rinse in the sink before being handed back to Lance.  

“What do you mean?” Lance asks as Hunk digs around in the cabinets.

“Well, I’ve been working in this kitchen for a while now, so I’ve gotten a pretty good idea of everything we have.  I _think_ I could make something that at least tastes really similar to some of the food that we have on earth, even if it looks a little different.”

“Like what?”

Hunk places an armful of ingredients on the counter.  “You said you miss pizza, and that’s something that I can do that I know everyone--well, maybe not Allura and Coran, but that’s beside the point--will like.  You can never go wrong with pizza.”

Lance grins.  “Hunk, you’re an absolute genius.”

Hunk blushes and looks away.  “Ah, it’s nothing, really. I’ve missed the food from home too, and, well, there’s a pretty high chance that it’s not just us, so this’ll be a good opportunity slash morale booster slash whatever for everyone.”

“Do you think that instead of eating at that giant and boring table we could get Allura to let us watch a movie in the lounge?”

“I don’t see why not.”  Hunk takes a deep breath before turning and shouting out the door.  “Pidge!”

A few seconds later, the boys hear a soft set of footsteps approaching.  “Yes?” Pidge asks as she pokes her head in the doorway.

“Can you set up a movie in the lounge?” Lance asks.

She shrugs before pushing her glasses up her nose.  “Don’t see why not.”

“Cool!”

“Do you care which one, or should I just pick one of the Altean ones out at random?”

“I trust your judgement,” Hunk says.  

“Gotcha.”  Pidge ducks out of the doorway and rushes off elsewhere in the castle.

During their conversation, Hunk has been working on dinner.  He takes some sort of sticky, doughy looking blue thing out of the bowl in Lance’s lap and rolls it out, humming softly as he does.  Hunk grabs a jar and hands it to Lance to be opened. As Lance twists the top off, Hunk walks over to the pantry and piles the ingredients he needs into his arms.  He drops everything on the counter before taking the jar from Lance and spooning its contents onto the dough.

“It's looking good, Hunk, my man,” Lance comments as he helps Hunk artfully sprinkle the toppings over the pizza.

“Thanks,” Hunk answers as he takes the pizza and puts it in the oven.  

The two lounge around the kitchen as the pizza bakes, making small talk while they wait.  Hunk peeks at it every few minutes, poking the crust and checking how melted the cheesy stuff is.  Eventually, he deems it worthy of eating.

“Looks good to me,” Lance says as he observes the final product.  The crust has darkened to a sort of ocean blue, the sauce is still very purple, the cheese is ooey and gooey, and the toppings look mostly edible.

“Thanks for the help, buddy,” Hunk says with a smile.

“Anytime,” Lance replies as he hops off the counter, eager to see what movie Pidge has picked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'm gonna try to get all of these done during july, but this month has been absolutely crazy so it might not happen that way haha
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	2. out on the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene for pidge and lance

Pidge Gunderson nearly jumps out of his Garrison uniform as Lance slams his tray down next to him at the dinner table.  

“Why are you here?” Pidge asks, his annoyance very obvious in his tone.  He most definitely wants to be left alone for his meal so that way he could get back to looking for his brother and father.  But, he realizes as he takes a deep breath, there is no way that Lance would know that. So, as annoying as he may be, Pidge decides that, for once, he will humor Lance.  

Lance’s trademark grin is wide on his face.  “Pidge, my dude, my guy, it's Friday.” 

“Your point?”

“Hunk, a few others, and I were gonna go out on the town tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along.”

Pidge tenses.  Going out? 

“Now, I know it's not something you normally do, but I figured I'd invite you.  You're always running off to who knows where instead of spending time with your classmates.”  He throws an arm around Pidge. “C’mon, you know you want to.”

Pidge opens his mouth to give Lance a solid no when he finally looks at Lance.  The boy has a huge smile on his face and is batting his eyelashes as he repeats his chorus of pleases.  

So, Pidge caves. “Okay, okay, fine.  I will go out on the town with you tonight.”  

Lance lets out a triumphant whoop and squeezes Pidge close.  “Awesome! Let's see if we can help you pick up any ladies while we're at it,” Lance says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  

Pidge glowers and removes Lance’s arm.  “Don't push your luck.” He takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly through his nose.  “I’ll go with you,” he says again. “Just come get me when it’s time, I guess.”

“You got it!”  Lance beams before digging into his food.

After quickly finishing his dinner, Pidge returns to his dorm room with (for some reason) Lance in tow.  He stares into his closet at his abysmal clothing options and frowns. After a bit of digging, he pulls out a collared shirt that’s just a little bit too big and a pair of knee length khaki shorts.  “Weren’t you supposed to go back to your own room?” he asks Lance.

“I mean, yeah, probably, but this is more fun.”  Lance ducks as Pidge hurls a wadded up shirt in his general direction.  “Besides, I can get dressed just like that.” He snaps his fingers for added effect.  “I already know what I’m wearing. I tagged along to make sure you didn’t show up looking like a clown or whatever.”

Pidge frowns.  “I can dress myself just fine,” he snaps.  

Lance arches his eyebrows and leans back.  “Okay, okay, sorry. Didn't mean to hit a nerve.”

The tension eases out of Pidge with Lance’s apology.  “It’s fine.”

“Well,” Lance begins as he stands, “go ahead and get dressed.  I'll meet you outside my room in, oh, ten minutes?”

“Sounds good,” Pidge says as Lance opens the door to leave.  As he turns to go, Lance notices Pidge holding the clothes up to himself in the mirror and letting out a sad sigh.  

He shrugs it off.  Pidge is probably just starting to regret his decision to go out.  

After the allotted time, Pidge, Hunk, and a few others meet Lance outside his room.  Pidge takes in what everyone else is wearing. Lance has on some skinny jeans and a patterned short sleeved button up.  Hunk is clad in shorts and a polo. The girls are both wearing short shorts that show off their long legs and tank tops that leave just enough to the imagination.  Pidge fidgets in his shorts and oversized shirt, feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing second. 

Lance notices Pidge’s behavior.  “All right guys and gals,” he says, drawing all the attention to himself.  “Let's get going.” 

Eventually, the group makes their way downtown.  Pidge follows everyone else into the first bar they see; a seedy place that doesn't card anyone.  Lance buys everyone a drink before dragging the girls and Hunk out to the dance floor. Pidge politely but firmly declines, instead choosing to sit at the bar and nurse his beer.  

Pidge watches Lance interact with the others.  His dancing is smooth and fluid, making it obvious how comfortable he is on the dance floor.  He starts dancing with the group, but eventually pulls one of the girls to the side and dances with just her.

She's got long blonde hair that's been pulled up into a high ponytail, and long, tan legs.  Pidge can see why Lance might find this girl cute, but he can also tell that she doesn't really return the sentiment.  She lets Lance grind up behind her, but rolls her eyes at her friend at the same time.

Eventually, Lance makes another move.  His hands move from her waist to her hips, pulling her closer, and his lips graze her neck.  She goes rigid at that and Lance doesn’t miss it. She pushes away from him almost immediately and turns on him, hands on her hips.  Pidge can't hear what she's saying, but from the look on Lance’s face she knows it isn't good. 

The girl stalks off, leaving Lance alone on the dance floor.  

Which is when he notices that Pidge has been watching the whole time.  

Lance stumbles his way over to Pidge before slouching against the counter.  “So, you saw all that,” he says glumly. 

“Yeah.  Sorry, dude,” Pidge replies. 

Lance gazes around the bar.  Pidge knows that he doesn't miss the girl dancing with a new boy, or the fact that Hunk and the other girl have hit it off.  He lets out a deep sigh. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Pidge downs the rest of his beer before nodding.  “Yeah, this, uh, this really isn't my kind of place anyway.”

After shooting off a quick text to Hunk, Lance and Pidge leave the bar.  The cool night air is refreshing against their skin and in their lungs compared to the haze of cigarette smoke that was in the bar. 

Lance bumbles along in front of Pidge, hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched. 

“You can do better,” Pidge eventually says.

That stops Lance in his tracks.  “What?”

Pidge takes the couple of steps required to move him next to Lance.  “You heard me: you can do better.”

Lance kicks at the ground.  “Yeah, I guess.”

“Lance, I'm serious,” Pidge continues.  “Her mistake for not being in to you.”

“What's so great about me?” he asks dejectedly, turning his gaze to the sparkling stars above him.  “I’m just a dumb boy from Cuba who apparently can't take a hint.” 

“Is that what she said?” Pidge asks.

“Yeah.  I mean, I thought she was in to me, but she's been taking pity on me the whole time instead.” Lance sighs and takes one last, long look at the stars before returning his eyes to the ground.  

Pidge frowns.  This is a side of Lance he's never seen before.  Usually, the other boy is smooth and cocky and goofy all at once.  Now, with his shoulders slumped and head down, he just seems defeated.

Pidge decides he doesn't like to see Lance this way.  “Then she's not worth your time,” Pidge declares. “I know it might not seem that way right now, but you know I'm right.”

Lance sighs again.  “Yeah, I know.” He turns to Pidge.  “I'm glad you came put out with us tonight,” he says, smiling. 

“Me too,” Pidge replies, a small smile on his lips too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidge and lance's relationship is just really important to me and i don't feel like people do enough with it tbh


	3. tell the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene for lance and shiro

Lance lets out a grunt as he lands on the ground again after sailing through the air (again). 

Who knew training with Shiro would be so difficult?

Shaking his head as he sits up, he reflects that he should know.  He's watched Shiro fight for months, hell,  _ years _ at this point.  

Shiro extends a hand to Lance.  “Sorry,” he says, chuckling. “I really thought you were ready for that one.”

“It's cool,” Lance says as he accepts Shiro’s hand and is hoisted up.  “I should have been.”

There's a short, kind of awkward silence as they return to their starting positions. Shiro notices Lance looking more defeated than normal.  Usually, the blue paladin bounces back from anything and everything. “Everything all right?” 

Lance shrugs.  “Just got a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Bouncing on his toes, it seems like Lance would rather do anything than talk about what’s bugging him.  “Maybe in a bit,” he says. “Can we just get back to training? I think I’m making some progress.”

Shiro nods.  He knows that Lance will open up when he feels the time is right.

So, they continue their hand to hand combat practice.  It’s not that Lance isn’t good at it, it’s just that he’s probably the weakest out of everyone on the team.  Hunk has the ability to throw his weight around, Pidge is small and fast, Keith is basically a god when it comes to close combat, Shiro had to fight with just his hand as his weapon for a while, and Allura spent her entire childhood (or something) learning how to fight.  

They’re always beating Lance, and he’s tired of it.

Now, sure, he’s  _ amazing _ when it comes to being a long range sharpshooter, but that won’t help in every situation.  

After being knocked on his ass yet again, Lance doesn’t get up.  He instead sits on the ground, long legs splayed out in front of him.

“You done?” Shiro asks as he walks over to Lance.  

Lance keeps his gaze trained on the floor.  “Yeah, I-I think so,” he says softly.

“Ready to talk yet?” Shiro plops down on the ground next to Lance.  “I can sit here all day,” Shiro adds once he sees Lance open his mouth to protest.  “What’s up?”

“Am I gonna get any better at this?”  Lance lets out a sigh. “We’ve been paladins for, like, a  _ really _ long time--”

“What’s  _ actually _ wrong?” Shiro clarifies.  

“Huh?”

Shiro gives Lance’s shoulder a playful nudge.  “I’m just gonna say it: you’ve been worse at combat today than usual.  You’ve been sloppy, slipping up when you normally wouldn’t have. That means, well, to me anyway, that something else is bothering you.  You’re a talented and exceptional fighter. Who cares if you get beat by Pidge or Keith or Hunk in close combat? You can hit long distance targets way better than any of them could ever dream.  So, I’m asking again: what’s actually wrong?”

Lance blushes profusely.  “Nothing else is wrong,” he mumbles.  

Shiro arches an eyebrow.  “Really?” he asks.

Instead of responding, Lance just stares at the floor.

“Lance.”  Shiro says his name calmly, firmly. “It's okay.”

“I don't know if I'm ready to go home,” Lance finally whispers, quiet enough that Shiro almost doesn't catch it.  

That takes Shiro by surprise. Lance not ready to go home?  Considering how much he misses his family, this is not what Shiro was expecting.  “Why not?”

Lance shrugs, an exaggerated gesture that moves his whole upper body, not just his shoulders.  “We've been gone for a while,” he begins before trailing off. “We've changed a lot. What...what if we-- _ I've  _ changed too much?  What if my family doesn't know me anymore?  What if I don't know  _ them _ anymore?”  A tear falls, landing on Lance’s armor.  

Shiro purses his lips.  He knows that Lance’s concerns are reasonable; they have been gone for a while.  He also knows that his previous space trips and returns to earth don't compare with this one either.  “Take it in stride,” he eventually says. “You're one of the most adaptive people I know, Lance. You can handle this. Your family will still know you.”

Lance’s smile is sad.  It doesn't quite reach his eyes, but Shiro isn't discouraged by it.  “Thanks,” he murmurs. Then he takes a deep breath and plasters his trademark goofy grin on his face.  “I think it's time for a shower.”

“Me too,” Shiro agrees, standing and then helping Lance up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this took me so long i got sick and work just kind of ate up my life???? 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)


	4. dream me the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene for lance and coran

Coran peers around the door into the bridge of the Castle of Lions.  He lets out a breath of relief, a small smile on his face as he enters the room.  “Ah, there you are,” he says to the only other inhabitant of the room, Lance. 

The human glances over his shoulder before tipping his head in acknowledgment of Coran.  “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes, of course.  Nothing to worry about--at the moment, anyway,” Coran replies as he approaches Lance.  He sits down on the floor next to the boy. Lance has his long legs splayed out in front of him and is leaning back on his hands as he stares out the windows of the bridge.  “What are you looking at?”

Lance shrugs.  “Just the stars,” he says nonchalantly.  Well, at least, he tries to be nonchalant, but Coran can hear his voice slip up ever so slightly in that short sentence, revealing the emotions just beneath the surface.

“They sure are beautiful,” Coran notes, heart swelling.  He gets why Lance is so emotional about this scene laid out before them.  The universe is vast and endless, so full of wonder and beauty that it’s hard not to feel something when looking out into it.  “My grandfather, y’know, the one who helped design and build this castle, he would take me out to watch the stars back on Altea.”  A wistful sigh escapes Coran’s lips. “We’d lie in the grass, side by side, and he’d teach me the different constellations and their histories.  Eventually, it got to the point where all he had to do was point at a group of stars and I could tell him everything about it.”

Lance smiles.  “I was born and raised in Cuba,” he begins softly, “the youngest of four kids.  We didn’t necessarily live on the richest part of the island, but we weren’t in the poorest part either.  But we did live a two minute walk from the beach. My siblings and I loved everything there was to love about that beach.  We’d go snorkeling and swimming during the day, and we’d sneak out at night.” He lets out a quiet laugh. “Mom and Dad didn’t think that we should go to the beach at night.  Something about it being more dangerous. To me and my siblings, though, it was more beautiful. All those stars reflecting off the water made it seem like the sky was everywhere.  We’d jump in the ocean and splash the stars at each other. We might not have had much, but we definitely had that.”

“Did you ever get caught?”

“Oh boy, did we get caught,” Lance replies.  He laughs again, this one louder and happier.  “One night, it was probably a couple months or so after we started sneaking out, we were actually really surprised we didn’t get caught while we were still in our house.  My sister, Veronica, stubbed her toe and had a, uh, really loud and inappropriate reaction. But neither of our parents showed up to tell us to go back to bed, so we assumed that they were heavy sleepers.  So, we headed out to the beach. When we got there, we saw two occupied beach chairs on the shore. Marco and Luis, my brothers, stopped immediately. They were like, that’s Mom and Dad. There’s no way it isn’t.  They really wanted to run back to the house and pretend to be asleep. Veronica, on the other hand, just kept on walking. She laid her towel out next to the chairs and just started talking with our parents like absolutely nothing was wrong.  In the end, we found out that they knew we’d been escaping to the beach a couple nights a week for a while now. They told us that they weren’t mad about it, but that they wanted to see what we were doing out there. We ended up spending the whole night out there, even watched the sun rise.”

“Sounds like you had a good time,” Coran says.  He notices how Lance isn’t as slouched as he was earlier, how sharing his memories from home has reenergized him.  He’s less sullen than when they were at dinner, picking apart his food goo, something obviously on his mind. “Feeling better?” Coran asks after they sit there for a little while.  

“I think so,” Lance carefully replies, nodding.  He turns to Coran, a genuine smile on his face. “Thanks for listening.”

Coran smiles, crow’s feet crinkling, as he claps Lance on the shoulder.  “Don’t mention it, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually got two of these done in one week who am i
> 
> once again, comments and kudos are great :D


	5. shades of blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene for lance and allura

Allura stops cold a few steps from the entrance to the Blue Lion’s hangar.  She tilts her head to the side, listening carefully to ensure she wasn’t mistaken.  But then she hears it again.

A soft, quiet voice, a barely huffed out ghost of a laugh.  

Someone is visiting Blue.

“I mean it,” the person murmurs again, and Allura recognizes the voice.

It’s Lance.

A small frown forms on her lips.  Why is Lance talking to the Blue Lion?

Being as quiet as possible, Allura pokes her head into the hangar, getting a good look at Lance, before ducking behind a pillar.

Lance is standing in front of Blue, arms wrapped around himself in a hug and eyes downcast.  “I miss you,” he says. “Like, don’t get me wrong, Red is a great lion and all, and at first I thought she’d be really cool to pilot, but, I just....I don’t know.  She’s a good lion and I like piloting her, but she’s not  _ my _ lion the way you are--were.”  Lance lets out a sad sigh. “I can’t say that you’re my lion anymore, can I?  B-because Allura is your paladin, now. She’s doing a great job, don’t get me wrong, but I miss you.  I miss having Shiro in the Black Lion and Keith in the Red one. I miss when this fight seemed easy and straightforward and like we knew what we were doing.”

Allura’s frown intensifies.  She wishes that she knew earlier how Lance feels.  She watches Lance from behind her hiding place. His posture changes; he lowers his arms, clasps his hands together, and looks up.  Blue is obviously talking to him, but Allura can’t hear a word she’s saying. Allura blushes, embarrassed at having interrupted such an intimate moment between Lance and Blue.

All of the sudden, Lance stiffens.  He turns and stares directly at Allura’s hiding spot.  His face is a blotchy red mess, like he cried, got embarrassed about crying, and then realized someone was watching him within the span of about thirty seconds.  He wipes as his eyes quickly while asking, “how long have you been there?”

Allura sheepishly steps out from behind the pillar.  “Not too long, I promise,” she reassures him. 

“But it was long enough, wasn’t it?” he says.  One hand travels to the back of his neck and he turns his head away.  “You heard everything.”

“Not everything, Lance,” she says softly.  She creeps closer to him, a hand slightly raised.  She places it on his shoulder when she reaches him.  “It’s okay to feel this way.”

He shrugs her hand off.  “I guess that’s true, but there’s no point in whining about it.”

“I didn’t think you were whining.”

“Neither did Blue,” he says, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  

“Did she return the sentiment?”

The smile grows, reaching his eyes.  “What’s it to you?” he asks, his usual cocky attitude returning.

Allura rolls her eyes.  “And here to think I was worried about you for a moment.”

“Aw, c’mon, princess,” Lance jokes.  “Wait.” He pauses. “Could you not hear her?”

The Altean princess shakes her head.  “I think it was something meant only for your ears.  If Blue had wished for me to participate in the conversation, I would have.”

Lance nods slowly.  “Yeah, you have a good point.  So, um, sorry about what you heard,” he says, bashful attitude returning.  “I like having you as a paladin and all--”

“But it is a little strange,” she finishes.  “Everything was so set in stone and it seemed like we knew exactly what we were doing.  Losing Shiro like that was hard on all of us.” She, once again, rests her hand on Lance’s shoulder.  “You make a good Red Paladin, Lance.”

“And you make a good Blue Paladin, Allura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello dudes I hope you like my blue paladibs interacting I love them and their relationship is important to me


End file.
